NTF2Tags
The TF2Tags Alternate Universe, AKA NTF2Tags is a mysterious spatial anomaly, apparently only visible to users of TF2Tags. Taking form in occasional wormholes that appear on the Latest page, it gives glimpses into what we can only assume to be some twisted 'alternate timeline', containing monstrous creatures that appear to be horrifying caricatures of our own users. Their appearance is as of yet unexplained, and we can only hope to wonder if the heinous acts that play out in them are just some sick joke, or an omen for the future. Can you just give me a straight answer? Oh, fine then. Spoilsport. The TF2Tags Alternate Universe is a running joke of sorts, first imagined by Legownz in this post and later expanded upon/popularized by Makin' Bacon with this set. It revolves around a 'parallel universe' interpretation of the TF2Tags community, wherein most aspects of the site and community are reversed; for the most part, this involves tagger names being changed to their antonyms, and their styles and personalities being 'flipped around'. Consensus is variable on what these 'reversals' are, with changes or revisions often happening in each iteration. However, the idea of changing names and personalities is a common aspect in all interpretations of the AU. AU Taggers Listed below are the AU versions of the major taggers, with their altered names and dispositions explained. Note: This list is liable to change at any time, based on new posts and changes in general consensus. A Fucking Idiot = A Fucking Genius * Sometimes called A Bloody Genius. * Still highly respected, but for being a Relk-level quality tagger rather than an avant-garde shitposter. Acquiesce = Rebel * A dick. * Banned from the NTF2Tags Wiki. Ashton_Doovis = Ashley_Devious/Davis_Austin * For Ashley, genderflipped to female. * Professional bitch. * Documents his/her tagger-hunting ventures in the 'Taggers in the Wild' series. * Hates emoticons. * Is fully aware but chooses to ignore. Blast = Implodes * Now female. * Is downright maniacal, insane, chaotic, hateful, and heavily prone to senseless violence. Bloo Kirby = Redd Metaknight * A glitch in the code of NTF2Tags caused his Steam profile and other various social media accounts to be displayed on his NTF2Tags profile page, along with private credentials like account passwords. It has since been recently fixed. * Loathes Doogle- more than anything. Bonkspenser = Critaporter * Responsible for chasing away a massive number of taggers at one point of time. Still gets hate for it. * Homophobic. * Hates Gopher (Marmot). CP1228 = PC1337 * Hates Megablokownz (Legownz) in real life. * Credited for introducing A Fucking Genius (A Fucking Idiot) to the site for the first time. Crimson Blitz = Turquoise Charge * Likes the colour blue. * Enjoys stirring up trouble in NTF2Tags, specifically getting taggers to flamewar against each other. * Can't make a good pun for shit. Danjin, Master of Skelenomics = Puri-San, Fleshitics Amateur * Extremely active tagger. * Usually causes lots of shitstorms. * Has no idea how to govern fleshlings. Digi_ = Integr_ * Is a moderator of NTF2Tags. * Hates being one. Dr. Dos = Mr. Dos * Actually not much different from normal Dos. * Discusses with taggers often. EGG-Z = BACON+A * Gender flipped from male to female (real AU name: Jane). * Is insane. * Hates Dungeons & Dragons. * Goes by the persona of a female Lagermorph called Autumn. Expand = Shrink/Retract * TF2TNN is largely unchanged between universes. * His trophy belt is painted 'The Value of Teamwork - BLU' instead of RED. Fancytag/Fancymann = Untidygirll * Genderflipped to female. * Lazy, but wise and mature. Kinda like Sans from Undertale. * Has a fish fetish, but never tells anyone about it. * Is best friends with AWorkingNearby, but secretly hates him. Lt. Col. Problem (G-Swizzle) = Sgt. Solution (T-Fizzle) * A liberal, conservative hating Soap Box Sadie * Is always on and has knows all of the site's happenings when they first develop. * An anti-american communist. * Part-time rapper. Extremely bad at rapping. * Megablokownz (Legownz) adores her profile picture. * Was a Staff Sergeant at one point, but was demoted due to endangering a mission. Jesse = Jessica * Genderflipped to female. * Emotionally 'level-headed and not insane, and naively optimistic. * The only person in NTF2Tags who likes Nam_Yar. (Romantic elements are unconfirmed.) * Her favourite movie is "Overlords", the spin-off to "Respectable Me". John Kennedy = George Bush * Creator of the TF2Tags Manga. * Member of the Parallel Universe Council, along with every other President of the United States. * His rep item is the Big Daddy. * He has a habit of taking TF2Tags too seriously. Legownz = Megablokownz * A frequent spammer who hates item sets. * Is trying very, very hard to sell his Unusual Co-Pilot, but to no avail. * Despite such a long name, nobody has ever misspelt his name before. Le Tryhard Hunter = Thy''' Hunted Tryhard/A Laidback Collector''' * A notable example, in that the different names also have different personalities: * THT: ** His representative item is now the Pyromancer's Mask, still painted lime. ** Excessively edgy in everything and pretty cringey. ** Has a mini-series called "Relaxing Poetry of TF2", spoken in butchered, thespian-style Old English. ** Everyone hates it. * ALC: ** Not much different in personality, except lazier. ** Also has a mini-series by the same name, except every 'poem' is just a crappy haiku put together in less than 7 seconds. ** Loathes lime green more than anyone in the world. Makin' Bacon = Breakin' Bacon/ Spooky Cookie * Hella boring and normal. * Created the terrorist group known as "OINSIS," a group of people who worship Onion-san, from the parallel-universe Undertale (also known as "Underfell"). * Hates Implodes (Blast). * Sexually identifies as a pacifist grill. * Trivia: Parallel bacon is a cookie since you bake cookies but cook bacon. * Always criticizes taggers but still gets critbombs for it. (Get it? Crit''icize? Ahahaha fuck you then.) * Is good friends with Infra Makers (Meta Breakers). Marmot = '''Gopher' * Record holder of shortest and sharpest inhales on NTF2Tags. * Has terrible grammar. * Homophobic. * Hates Critaporter (Bonkspenser). * Sometimes called Platypus. Meta Breakers = Infra Makers * Everyone loves her. * Is an Anti-Brony. * Loves it when people make tags that parody her own. * Was once told that it wasn't normal for people to parody other people's tags, but she took it VERY well. Player 1 + Player 2 = Watcher 2 - Watcher 1 * Genderflipped to female. * Uses unnecessarily complex speech. * Owns eleven PhDs. * An international vegetable. * is a Rose. Qror = Kmeow * His submissions are barely humorous and usually nonsensical. Relk_Cehi = Nam_Yar * Name changes can vary. iHec_kler is another common name. * An infamous serial shitposter. * Often portrayed as getting banned from the site. * Makes 'mooing' noises. Sensible Haircut = Irrational Haircut * Name changes often vary. * A stereotypical weeaboo, akin to popular perception of TheGamingRemote. * Often speaks in dubious Japanese. * After a drink out with Mr. Dos, Irrational's profile has been set to be unbannable by anyone until 2050 after getting banned multiple times by moderator Integr_ (Digi_) for his obnoxious weebness. Smash Z = Construct A * Very subdued. * Instead of 'Maximum Overdrive', shifts into 'Minimum Underdrive'. * Terrible at playing "Cards For Humanity". Teaquin = Coffeequin * A legendary hero of TF2Tags. Bestowed with the highest of respects. * Pioneered the controversial Critbomb. * All his tags have over 100 crits. * Will forever be missed. Rip. * "Actually, I take that back. A huge "Thank you!" to Coffeequin." - Megablokownz (Legownz) in his 'Fuck You' speech, July 6th 2015 TheGamingRemote/Cum Fade = AWorkingNearby/Creampie Gradient * Extremely patriotic and unforgiving, especially towards weeaboos. Akin to Sensible Haircut. * Pretty much a copy of Sensible. TheOnlyGuyEver = TheEveryGirlNever * Stereotypically girly. * Jessica (Jesse) is her role model, similar to normal TF2Tags' universe. Timberwoof = Metalmeow * Is the most active tagger currently on the site. * Hates Undertale with a passion. Walumancer = Lou E. Gee * Presumably no longer connected to the Wahfia. * Director of the F.B.L.S. (Federal Bureau of Lotsa Spaghetti). * Completely insane agent obsessed with anything crime related, and he sees crime EVERYWHERE. Terminates everything he thinks is evil with zero tolerance. * Mortal enemy is Normal Waluigi. ('Normal Waluigi' is presumed to be the former minor tagger Krazy Weegee.) AU History Legownz' 'Opposite Taggers' is the oldest known example. It predates the beginning of the movement by ca. 4 months, and is considered the 'ur-submission' despite not specifically referring to an AU. It contained only name changes, but incorporated 14 taggers, including some who are now not as active. Makin' Bacon's 'TF2Tags Alternate Universe' was the codifying post. It was written in the style of an AU-borne version of Expand's Nightly News. The post itself only contained Expand, Relk, AFI and Smash Z (whose name was changed to Bang Y in the post), but the comments contained several suggestions for portrayals of other users. Bacon made another News-styled post very soon afterwards. This contained TGR as The TV Remote and a mourned patriot, beginning the Sensible Haircut parallel. Sensible received the same treatment vice versa and was named as Ignorant Mustache at the time. Legownz is referred to as Armownz. This post by Jesse is his first AU portrayal proper. While no name change is given, the post laments the revilement of bucket jokes, Original dick jokes and the Potassium Bonnet (which everyone already knows or quickly learns is the opposite of what Jesse thinks). Parallel Universe: Ban, also by Jesse, details a discussion between Mr. Dos and several other users regarding the possible ban of Nam_Yar (in his second and arguably canon portrayal as a foul shitposter). The first AU portrayals of Marmot and Bonkspenser as 'Gopher' and 'Critaporter' are in this set. AFI is portrayed alternatively as 'A Bloody Genius'. The portrayal of TGR and Sensible as inverse personalities is reiterated, and arguably popularised. Legownz is referred to as 'Legowens', in an outlying example. This post by Legownz announced his intention to make a proper AU storyline, asking for suggestions on names and plots, and received a drove of comments. It is currently unknown where this will lead. The next submission was from Le Tryhard Hunter, with the main subject being a parallel Taggening named 'Taggergeddon', where the submission limit was missing from the site, leaving everyone free to post as many times as they wanted. This post included Tryhard himself (with the first example of Relaxing Poetry of TF2), Blast as Implodes, Crimson Blitz as Turquoise Charge, Legownz as Megablokownz, Makin' Bacon as Breakin' Bacon, Player 1 + Player 2 as Watcher -1 - Watcher -2, AFI as AFG, TheOnlyGuyEver as TheEveryGirlNever, Smash Z as Construct A, Jesse as Jessica, TGR as TTVR, plus a cameo of Relk as Nam. The post also included one 'Michael Kubrick', the first known example of the alternate universe including real life elements. Makin' Bacon's post on shitposting in the AU followed. The post was about how in the Alternate Universe, whenever Construct A (Smash Z) shifts into minimum underdrive, it gives Nam_Yar (Relk_Cehi) a chance to shitpost, thus resulting in the end of NTF2Tags (Most likely not canon), instead of attacks by clones. (Which resulted in the theoretical end of the First Age of TF2Tags.) A few other NTF2Tags-related posts can be found here, along with one unlisted here. This SFM poster by Le Tryhard Hunter is the first ever visual representation of NTF2Tags, featuring normal Jesse and Relk_Cehi from the original TF2Tags universe, as well as their counterparts Jessica and Nam_Yar of NTF2Tags. Whether romance between Jessica and Nam_Yar is canon or not is left to the viewer's discretion. Category:Memes Category:Site-Specific Jokes